Imperio Galactico
by aledith
Summary: Estamos en el años 3590 D.C. soy o era un activo del Imperio, después de la muerte de mi padre, deje atrás ese mundo, pero hoy me entero que la vida en el imperio es una mascara, solo quiero que ella me escuche, pero por lo visto solo mi muerte es el camino para llegar a ella, para que abra los ojos como lo he abierto yo...
1. Prologo

_**Imperio Galáctico**_

_By Aledith_

_**Prologo**_

La música sonaba tan alto que invadía todos mis sentidos… esta noche solo quería olvidar la realidad que me rodeaba, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, General de Inteligencia de la Gran Flota Imperial del Espacio Galáctico mejor conocida como Shikon, la primer flota del imperio, la ironía de todo este asunto es que fui colocada en la misma flota que mi hermana, pensé que me iba a ser asignada a otra flota pero no, ella misma me pidió, con sus influencies y su gran amistad con el imperio fue un favor sin importancia realmente, pero no para mí, tengo 18 años, muy joven para la carrera que escogí, pero no menos eficiente, manejo el 75% de mi cerebro, mas…mucho más que un ser humano normal , por lo que tengo ciertas habilidades, como la telequinesis, la empatía…realmente me costó demasiado llegar hasta donde estoy, pero… siempre bajo las faldas de ella, estoy tan cansada de toda esa mierda burocrática que me siento como si estuviéramos en el siglo XX, pero para mí mala fortuna, estamos en el año 3590 por amor de la galaxia, hemos dominado varios planetas, varias galaxias, sobre todo y más interesante es que… los seres humanos no son la única raza existente…pero hoy! He decidido olvidar todo y sumergirme en la inconciencia…del bendito elixir del alcohol, el por qué me encuentro a la mitad de la pista bailando? Bebiendo? Disfrutando mi "juventud"? bueno la respuesta es fácil… mi maldito padre acaba de fallecer… el bastardo se atrevió a morir mientras estaba en servicio… rompió nuestra promesa… y yo… yo no cumpliré la mía…jamás la cumpliría…aun así en estos momento lo estuvieran velado… no iba a importarme más que una mierda en mi zapatos.

…

A tres de años de la muerte de mi padre mi carrera se vino abajo, honestamente no me importo demasiado, al famoso que dirán de "la hija del Capitán General del Ejercito Imperial" no, no me importa, sé que fue remplazado por un tal Sesshomaru Tashio, hasta donde se…es igual o mejor que mi padre, bien eso es bueno, ese maldito Ejercito Galáctico no puede ser manejado por cualquiera, bueno que bueno, ahora por que el maldito despertador jode y jode? ohhh es cierto el evento de mi adorada y flamante hermana… diablos llego tarde y eso que llegue un día antes !.

...

Pese a estar en una Base Espacial el ambiente artificial es fabuloso me recuerda a la tierra, buenooo nunca he ido cierto, pero por algo existe los reportajes no?, bendito sean los lentes solares gracias a su creador, ocultan mis gratamente mis ojos del maldito sol, la fiesta de anoche estuvo fantástica, creo que mate más neuronas de mi cerebro, bendito sean todas las difuntas neuronas, descansen en paz, ahora… donde esta esa mujer, así la felicito y me largo de una jodida vez, haber, haber, donde estas…Bingo! Ahí está la nueva General de la Flota Galáctica del Imperio… le sonrió o eso intento alzando mi mano para que me vea y ohhh diablos tenía que estar con esos dos generales? O capitanes? Bueno no importa me acerco abrazándola suavemente.

Felicidades- me limito a sonreírle tomando sus manos, me da gusto verla después de dos años de apartarme de ella mudándome a otra Base.

Kagome, pensé que no vendrías…- murmuro viéndome directamente a los ojos o eso pienso ya que no me quite los lentes para nada… pero sé que es verdad su emoción de tenerme ahí, manan de su cuerpo libremente causándome leve incomodidad

Y perderme tu ascenso, estaré a unos pocos años luz pero nada lejos para no venir a darte un abrazo- eso era verdad, pero creo que el incentivo del prometido de ella que jodio hasta que me sangraron los oídos… pudo haber sido el detonante final ala ecuación.

Y bueno donde esta ese famoso prometido tuyo del que me hablaste?- eso causo un imprescindible sonrojo mientras me presentaba a esos dos sujetos…gemelos? No…lo creo.

Permite presentarte, hermana, el es el capitán General de la Flota Imperial Shikon, Inuyasha Tashio, mi prometido- así que ese sujeto en algún momento pudo haber sido mi superior, le sonrió tomando la mano que me ofrece el fulanito con orejas perro?... oh mi hermana se mezclara con un... pero es hábil ya que inmediatamente me presenta al otro fulanito con orejas de elfo místico… bendita mezcla de sangre.

Él es su hermano mayor y Capital General del Imperio Galáctico, Sesshomaru Tashio.- ohhh la crema y nata de la Galaxia, que interesante, aquí tenemos a la mano derecha del soberano todo poderoso de la galaxia sí que ella sabe escoger.

Un gusto conocerles, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi- saludo normalmente

El gusto es nuestro – me dice las orejas de perro enserio escogió a un ser no humano? El otro solo asiente con su cabeza, gracias a dios. Así que los ignoro para posar mi atención en mi hermana sonriéndole ella es mayor que yo dos años… se veía fabulosa con uniforme y esa nueva estrella en su cuello… siento claramente el amor que ese perro le profesa, pero irónico es que no siento nada del otro sujeto…que interesante.

Estoy segura que tu padre estaría orgullo, Kikyo- murmuro sin pensar realmente hasta que ella me tomo en sus brazos fuertemente.

Nuestro padre Kagome, no puedes seguir molesta con el después de tantos años- me reprende y veo de reojo a su prometido, que me veía con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios así que le sonrió maliciosamente, moviendo discretamente mi mano, oh un pequeño regalo para cuando él llegue a casa, aun así me alejo de mi hermana tocando su rostro, jamás me atrevería a ver sus pensamiento así que me limito.

Escogiste bien, me dio gusto verte hermana mayor- ante mis palabras ella sonrió más que divertida, así le decía cuando éramos mucho más jóvenes, casi niñas pero… la visita debía terminar y yo volver a mi humilde nave para regresar a casa.

Kagome…por que no regresas al servicio…- pero sus palabras mueren cuando niego apretando su mano.

Debo despedirme Kikyo si deseo regresar en un mes a casa- coloco un dedo sobre sus labios para callarla, ese tema estaba muerto.

Avísame con tiempo y vendré a tu suici,,,digo a tu boda- le sonrió mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla, despidiéndome de los otros dos y emprendo el plan huida de ahí, camino asía la salida sin darme la vuelta o voltearla a ver de nuevo, al salir de ese evento veo las largas calles de ahí, ese lugar es… impresionante, pero obligo a mis pies a emprender el camino asía los muelles de despegue, hasta que mi comunicador suena.

"_gracias"_

"_cuídala o te arrancare las orejas lentamente perro"_ fue todo lo que dije cortando la comunicación para subirme a una nave trasporte indicándole que me llevara a los muelles al estar ahí entre en mi pequeña nave para dos pasajeros y me cambie colocándome la ropa habitual, todo el que viviera en el espacio debía saber volar las malditas nave, saber de armas y todo ese mundo de lo contrario sería un pez en ese amplio mar de estrellas.

…

Dos semanas de viaje y mi vida volvió hacer la misma mierda de siempre, ahorita estoy de pie frente al gran ventanal de mi nave viendo la inmensidad del espacio… tal vez debería ir a la tierra y establecerme, sentar cabeza… pero jamás podría hacer eso amo demasiado este mundo que no puedo pensar siquiera en alejarse de esta vida, aunque ya no sea vida… veo el intercomunicador que parpadea por lo que me acerco pero antes de llegar siento como mi nave se sacude violentamente y me sorprendo al ver a unos piratas del espacio frente a mi… cierro los ojos sabiendo que era casi nula la posibilidad de que salga viva de este "asalto", que tomo el comunicador y grabo en una frecuencia que tiene años no ocupo… una que solo ella y yo sabíamos de su existencia.

"_perdoname…hermana"_

_Continuara…_

_Reviews?¿…_

_Bueno espero que les guste esta nueva historia, vi una película futurista y dije… perfecta XD, esta historia la iré escribiendo sobre la marca de acuerdo y se actualizara conforme a la misma. _

_Atte._

_Aledith._


	2. Despertar?

_**Capítulo I**_

_By Aledith_

_**Despertar?**_

Las cosas no podían ser peor, no le decían ni una maldita palabras, solo veía a los doctores ir y venir pero lo que la sorprendió fue ver a una niña de fuego a su lado con lo que parecía ser una especia de yokai sapo?, no hablaba ni nada pero había un adulto alado de ella, parecía algún tipo de sirviente, aunque al ver pasar varias deslizadores con pacientes la deprimió más, Kagome por dios solo era una niña solo tenía 21 años! Porque atacaron su nave por qué? Dios galáctico esa nave apenas podía moverse…

Que sabes- la voz a su lado le saco una sonrisa deprimida y unas nuevas lagrimas vinieron a sus ojos, cielos era un más de nervios.

Nada…- murmuro viendo su comunicador, Inuyasha le dijo que iba en cuanto saliera de los muelles, eso había sido hace dos horas…

Debieron haberte dicho algo…que fue- Sesshomaru abecés era un bastardo pero enfoco su mente, a lo que solo se levantó viéndolo.

El doctor dijo que ella misma se amputo el brazo…para teletraspotarlo aquí…de lo contrario la explosión no hubiera dejado ni un solo residuo para su regeneración.

Es lista.- murmuro este…aunque Kikyo pudo ver malestar un muy leve malestar en el.

Pero doloroso, el ADN humano no tiene tantas ramas para una regeneración más rápida, posiblemente, la persona de la que están hablando este ahí una semana entera – murmuro la niña de repente que había estado sentada alado de ella…sin siquiera voltear a verlos.

Pero humana a final de cuentas lo más probable es que su mente se haya perdido por ese largo tiempo- volvió hablar viendo a su acompañante, pero solo inclino la cabeza al ver quien era esa mujer.

No quise incomodarla… señorita Higurashi, pero conociendo a la Señorita Kagome… estoy segura que solo se levantara con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un humor de dragones, nada fuera de lo normal después de una fiesta- ahora esa niña tenía la atención de esos dos, de donde diablos su hermana conocía a una raza como la de la niña… y por qué parecía contradecir esa niña sus propias palabras, acaso los conocía?

Por favor no pierda las esperanza de lo contrario ella no tendría a quien aferrarse para regresar-

Quién eres?

Oh mi estimado Capitán si se lo dijera tendría que asesinarlo, y eso no está en mis planes…aun, solo le diré que si esa niña muere… o si algún Onigumo la ve antes que yo, estaré muy… pero muy molesta- murmuro fríamente sin dejarse intimidad por ese par de adultos ignorantes servidores del imperio…enserio eran ellos? Oficiales de alto rango?...les daría una oportunidad, solo una.

Es hora de irnos señorita- murmuro la persona a su lado sacándola de sus pensamientos, así que lo vio inclinarse un poco para que lo escuchara tendiéndole la mano pero la pequeña solo bajo de un salto, sonriéndole a esa linda mujer… estaba decidido, confiaría en ellos, Kagome-chan lo asia.

Gracias, vamos señor Yaken regresaremos cuando Kagome-chan despierte, estará de mal humor…- murmuraba la niña pero antes de que Kikyo lograra acercarse a ella por un par de respuestas, esas extraños seres fueron trasportados de ahí.

No he dado ni un aviso del estado de mi hermana, como diablos ellos se enteraron- pregunto observando donde habían estado.

Ordenare que investiguen la trayectoria de la teletrapostacion – expreso Sesshomaru pero vio como llegaba Inuyasha…de prisa.

Que te entretuvo tanto?-

Esto.- entregándole un pequeño panel de información.

Que no los vea Kikyo es serio- le dijo yendo con su prometida abrazándola, diablos en que estaba metida esa mocosa… observo de reojo como su hermano se alejaba de ellos revisando claramente esa proyección.

_Kagome Higurashi: 21 años de edad_

_Puesto: Ex General de Inteligencia_

_Años de servicio: 10_

_Ultima Ubicación: Base E-K del sector 7_

_Habilidades: Grado 1° en manejo de armas, Empática, Telequinesis, Manipulación del cuerpo humano ajeno, filtración y extracción de recuerdos ajenos, manipulación de cuerpos orgánicos agresivos._

_Estado: Fallecida_.

Eso era imposible, nadie había dado la baja de vida de ella, porque en los archivos militares del imperio estaba dada de baja desde hace 3 años…Inuyasha debió buscar información para trasladarla a las instalaciones del imperio estaban mejor equipadas, pero al toparse con esto…

Iré hablar con el encargado…

Voy contigo.

No, Inuyasha quédate con ella- le ordeno para después solo perderse en los pasillos viendo como las puertas se abrían mostrando a una joven mujer con un panel en la mano, que al verlo solo desvió la mirada.

Tienes un minuto para decirme que sucede-

Solo puedo darles información a los familiares de la paciente y usted no es ni un familiar.

No vengas con esa burocracia conmigo- murmuro observando él tuvo criogénico que era trasportado con esa mujer dentro completamente regenerada…eso era imposible.

A donde la llevan-

No puedo hablar con usted de esto aquí- podía oler el nerviosismo de ella mas no el miedo, la ansiedad y la actual desesperación.

Habla.

Deje que la saquen de aquí es peligroso, se supone que ella está muerta para ustedes, para el imperio pero su sangre ya alerto a los guardias intergalácticos- expreso colocando un trasmisor en el cilindro viendo como este se desfragmentaba, para observar después como ella comenzaba a desfragmentarse también.

Fuego en tres días- en tres días ellos no serían capaz de llegar… regreso sobre sus pasos, algo andaba mal y ahora quería respuestas… maldita mocosa.

Debemos irnos.

No puedo sin sabes el estado de mi hermana Sesshomaru-

Ahora- ordeno caminando sin siquiera mirarlos, escucho algo que Inuyasha le dijo a ella para que ahora los tres salieran de ahí subiéndose al aerodeslizador de Sesshomaru.

Supuse que estaríamos en problemas tengo mi nave privada lista para zarpar- informo.

Algo apesta aquí Sesshomaru.- expreso quitándose el trasmisor del imperio viendo que su hermano hacía lo mismo, enserio estaban por votar sus carreras por algo que ni siquiera sabían… en si, esa mocosa era miembro de la manada y a la manada se le protege…

Pueden explicarme qué diablos está pasando.

Se lo preguntaremos directamente a tu hermana, Inuyasha necesito que revises los gusanos tridimensionales uno que vaya al planeta de fuego- ante tales palabras Inuyasha lo vio como si tuviera dos cabezas

Enserio?

Muévete.

Como ordenes- dijo ignorando olímpicamente como su prometida les exigía una explicación pero cayo cuando Inuyasha le quito el comunicador arrojando los tres por el acceso de ventilación-

Escúchame bien Kikyo, Kagome Higurashi fue dada de muerta hace tres años, Kagura la hermana del emperador dio su baja, y por lo que se y vi tu hermana está viva, lo que me lleva hacer varias preguntas y estoy seguro que tu hermana las tiene, eso te basta amor mío para que muevas tus hermosas manos y nos ayudes- dijo molesto bajando del aerodeslizador para ir al muelle de despegue ante la mirada atónita de su prometida y la aceptación de su hermano-

Vámonos hay un gusano con efecto de espejo por ello no se registró en los satélites.- una vez que se metieron a la nave de Inuyasha, este tomo la mano de su novia.

Eres mi mujer Kikyo y tu hermana ante los ojos de nosotros es miembro de nuestra familia, antiguamente nosotros le decíamos manada, y a la manda no se le abandona, aunque se hayan equivocado, ahora amor mío vamos por respuestas… y por tu hermana de acuerdo?

De acuerdo- fue todo lo que le dijo, jamás Inuyasha le había hablado tan golpeado, cielos, eso era excitante para ella, pero tomo asiento en la cabina de mando, después de todo ella era la piloto.

Dos días en el gusano y su cabeza estaba mareada ya, pero cuando salieron de ahí vieron ese planeta inundado de volcanes cósmicos, pero tan pronto salieron su nave fue atrapada por un rayo de contención que los precipitaba al planeta…

No tengo control de la nave.- murmuro está soltando los controles.

Bien dejemos que nos guíen- vaya sorpresa que tuvieron al ver a la guardia real de ese planeta esperándolos.

Los Youkais no son bienvenidos aquí, arréstenlos.

Bajo qué cargo nos arrestan- exigió Inuyasha

Bajo el cargo de haber nacido Youkai…perro- esas simples palabras provocaron la furia de Inuyasha quien se creía que era ere sujeto, el también era uno de su raza, insignificante para ellos, pero era un Youkai, aunque la mano de Kikyo impidió que hiciera algo estúpido.

Quiero hablar con tu superior-

No creo que la princesa quiera hablar con ustedes- estaban en un planeta de monarquía…eso era problemático en la galaxia, no obedecían a nadie más que la realeza de su planeta.

No debes ser grosero Kogua, ella es la hermana de la señorita Kagome, por lo que es bienvenida- murmuro una pequeña voz caminando asía ellos con una sutil sonrisa… más cuando vio que no traían uniformes ni el mentado comunicador que ubicaba su posición…

Bienvenidos al planeta de fuego…su chip?

Lo extirpamos mientras veníamos…

El que sabía que tenían, no el que ellos colocaron, señor yaken por favor podrías revisarlos y desviar esta ubicación?- dijo ella hablándole a su Youkai…quien solo se posó sobre ellos extendiendo sus manos atrayendo del interior ese trasmisor sin delicadeza alguna causándole un leve sangrado en la parte baja de su muñeca… nada serio pero no menos doloroso.

Qué diablos… cuando…

Oh el señor Oni es un jugador sucio, deberían saberlo, le han servido durante años, ahora vamos…- Kikyo pensó que los caballos se habían extinguido hace siglos pero en ese planeta habían animales que no deberían estar ya… su estilo de vida era del siglo XII?, con la modernidad y tecnología de estos tiempos… un perfecto equilibrio.

Esto es imposible…

Eso mismo dijo Kagome la primera vez que vino, bueno… el día que ella murió para el imperio.

De que está hablando alteza.- pregunto ella desubicada qué diablos estaba pasando.

su hermana es considerada traidora del imperio… y sentenciada a muerte, pensé que mi clon había hecho un excelente trabajo, desviando la atención de esa mujer, pero no fue así,- expreso bajando la mirada un poco pero sonrió después fijándose en el líder de esa pequeña manada.

Al final dieron con ella…- pero inmediatamente su sonrisa regreso viendo fijamente a ese alto ser.

Que tienes de especial Sesshomaru Tashio, aparte de la longevidad de tu vida, eres milenario, poderoso, un youkai de los tiempos muerto… que tienes de especial que ningún ser puede entrar en tu cabeza…que tienes de especial para que trabajes por el Hombre que termino con tu raza…con tus padres…?

Que quieres decir.

Cuando lleguemos podrás interrogarme lo que desees, Kagome dijo que eras de confianza alguien que no se dejaría corromper por nadie ni nada, que era un youkai puro de oscuro corazón… que eras nuestro futuro líder en esta guerra que pronto comenzara…y sobre todo que eras el hermano mayor del que sería el esposo de su hermana…alguien de confianza.- pero cayo y coloco una sonrisa infantil bajando nada más ese deslizador guiado por caballos se detenía al interior del castillo con forme ella pasaba las puertas se iban abriendo y nadie les interrumpió el paso sino hacían una leve inclinación al ver que eran los invitados de la joven Reina.

Princesa por favor no corra… Kagome-sama está en el patio de atrás-ahora no tan solo la niña corría sino Kikyo la seguía a paso similar…aunque sus pasos se detuvieron cuando vio a su hermana dentro de una capsula agachada sujetando fuertemente su cabeza… murmurando palabras sin sentido.

Que le sucede.

Aún no termina de despertar, es peligroso para nosotros acercarnos a ella en ese estado, no sabe que es realidad o sueño…Kagura Onigumo hizo un buen maldito trabajo antes de explotar la nave de ella…

Que quieres decir.

Que encerró la mente de su hermana antes de que Kagome teletrasporara su brazo-

El ADN humano no …

Así es…Kagome perdió su brazo para que nosotros pudiéramos regenerarla, sabía que no iba a sobrevivir a esa explosión, lo que vez es una simbiosis un brazo biomecánico, es como el suyo siente el dolor y la sensibilidad pero si te aprieta con el…bueno puedes darte una idea…

Ella estará bien?- ahora fue Inuyasha quien pregunto observando a esa niña como se sentaba con la mirada perdida… murmurando una y otra vez, no entendía lo que ella decía…

Es Kagome, claro que estará bien, pero su mente va y viene, en momentos sabe que está atrapada en un sueño que debe dejarlo y al siguiente la perdemos, yo…yo no sé cómo mantenerla fija en este mundo.

Tal vez si… ella viera algo que ni siquiera en sueño sucedería…podría darse cuenta…podríamos arrastrarla aquí- dijo Inuyasha pensativamente viendo a su mujer… con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Algún turbio secreto que le sepas a tu hermana.- pregunto pero cayó al escuchar el murmullo claro de esa niña.

Tashio…-la mirada de Kagome estaba fija en Sesshomaru Tashio…que hacía el ahí…era imposible que hubiera sido arrastrado…oh dios mío.

Donde diablos estoy- murmuro viendo la maldita capsula, viendo a rin…a su hermana… acaso ellos …su cabeza disparo un fuerte dolor, viendo en su cabeza más de un sinfín de imágenes que el sabor a sangre en su boca la mando al suelo por el dolor tan intenso...que pensó que su cabeza explotaría por segunda vez…cuanto tiempo paso no supo pero debió ser algo para que estuviera sobre un charco de sangre y la mirada de su hermana preocupada… así que solo una risa sarcástica se formó en sus labios..

Estoy jodida…- pensó más para sí pero realmente lo había dicho en voz alta… vio de reojo a esos tres…y luego a rin…quien solo le sonrió…

Reitero señor Tashio que tiene de especial, dejarla salir…Kagome-chan está de vuelta-

Segura alteza, no será otro intervalo…- pero antes de que la pequeña dijera algo la fría voz de Kagome lo erizo.

Kogua si no abres la maldita capsula voy arrancarte tu virilidad con mi… oh diablos tengo un brazo biomecánico?…cool- murmuro viendo la pieza en cuestión lo bien adherida que estaba en su carne… era fantástico, siempre había querido uno…eso era emocionante

Esto es trabajo de Sango…-susurro para ella pero su mirada se fijó en ese maldito lobo-

Ahora Kogua en que estas esperando acaso una invitación o qué?

Diablos Higurashi, puedes dejar de amenazar mis partes nobles cada que te enojas, demonios mujer.

Los lobos como tú solo piensas en ellas y solo piensas cuando se amenazan además porque diablos insultas a Inuyasha tu eres un maldito Youkai también.-le informo saliendo de ahí, al ver la mente de ese lobo…tan clara como el día.

No entres a mi cabeza sin permiso eso es enfermizo- reprendió ayudándola a salir pero la sujeto un poco al ver que ella no podía sostenerse bien en pie… pegándola demasiado a su cuerpo.

Que sucede?

El que yo haya despertado no quiere decir que mi cuerpo quiera hacerme caso aun- así que alzo su rostro observando a esos tres.

Bueno creo que tienen preguntas…- expreso dejando salir un suspiro pero el ver la fría mirada de Tashio le provoco escalofríos…ese sujeto enserio le daba miedo.

Que?

Suéltala…lobo.

**Continuara…. **

**Y bien que les pareció merezco algún comentario?**


End file.
